User blog:Adam.NOT.Chelsea/Degrassi American Exchange Fanfic Chapter 4
A/N: Guys, I’m SUPER SORRY about not posting sooner. I literally started and finished this TODAY. My computer broke a few months ago, and I was writing on Google Docs using my dad’s laptop. But then I wasn’t allowed to use it anymore. 'L'' So, here it is! R&R!' The Dot. A chic, casual hangout for Degrassi students, alum, teachers, and everyone in the area. If you needed someone to study with for the pesky Bio final, they’d probably be at The Dot. Talk to the Class Prez? She’s probably at The Dot. The only issue with having one, communal hangout where every clique could run into each other was, well, just that; not everyone gets along. This made The Dot--a sleek, casual coffee shop that you’d never have known it was in flames the June earlier had you not gone before--a constant and simple location for fights. What made it opportune was the conveniently located dark alley and dumpster. And that’s where we were now. Maybe it’d help if we were to rewind a bit earlier into the day; between 5th and 6th periods at Degrassi Community School. “I thought we were over this shit, monkey brains!” The speaking boy immediately was slammed into a locker with a loud thud, but not before a fist was slammed into his assailant's face. Alas, Eli Goldsworthy was once again ''in a fight with Fitz and his crew. Some called him an idiot for not just leaving the violent boy alone. However, the junior never had any intention of backing down from a fight; and this time, he may have just gotten himself in a bit too deep. You see, with the arrival of a few new people at school this semester, Fitz had gathered at least one new recruit; a boy named Aiden Fox. Fox was always known for being a troublemaker at his old school. He was the poster boy for Catholic education gone ''oh-so wrong. ''Everyone who knew the boy, or had even seen him on the street knew he wasn’t someone you wanted to be around. You name it, he got expelled for it; from something as ‘innocent’ as refusing to cut his long locks, to beating and hospitalizing an older student (who happened to be Tony Roth; though the latter has tried to block this memory for years). The last was what got him expelled from Cretin-Derham Hall (A Catholic High School that many wondered how he got into in the first place), and sent into Como Park, the local public High School. Now, you may be thinking; “What ''the hell ''were his parents doing about this kid?!” That’s what many adults attribute his attitude to; his parents never did anything for him; the merely ''prayed ''that the boy would stop. And when the opportunity arose to send him to Toronto to finished his years in high school, they took it as a sign, and began packing their son’s bags. Aiden, coincidentally, was the one holding Eli to the locker by his neck, as Fitz spoke. The former never broke eye contact with the dark brunette, his grey eyes locking in on green. “You’re so lucky we’re in school, Goldsworthy...” The bully laughed. “I don’t know if you knew, but that never stopped Aiden here before,” He continued smugly. “The short freak you’ve been hanging out with... Amanda?” The look on Eli’s face tensed at Fitz’s words. “That’s not--” “It is ''her ''name. Anyway, let’s just say that she was hurting for a while when she tried to stand up with me... Bitch was in the hospital for weeks in a coma.” Aiden smirked, lessening his grip on the boy before stepping back. “Now, if that doesn’t phase you and you still think we have an issue... Meet me in the alley by The Dot after school.” He finished, walking away side by side with Fitz, a few other goons behind them. For a few minutes, Eli stood there, wide-eyed, ghosting his hand over his neck and the obvious black and blue that would form there. As this was happening, in another part of the school, ironically, the LGBT Alliance was having an impromptu meeting. “Everyone, I called this meeting because we have a few new faces joining us today. I’d like you all to meet Callie. She was head of the LGBT Alliance at her school back in Minnesota. Ms. Moore, would you like to say anything?” The tiny girl at the front of the room had white-blonde, straight hair that wouldn’t dare cover her beautiful blue eyes. Her voice was high, like a bell, but quiet, so that when she spoke, the room became quiet to listen. “Uhm, hello. I’m Callie Moore... I’m, er, from St. Paul, Minnesota in the States.” She paused, thinking of something to say next. As the girl pondered, in the back of the room, Tony, Liona and Adam (Who Tony convinced to attend) sat down, Liona whispering as low as she could. “Callie’s a sweetheart... Thing doesn’t have a bad bone in her body. She’s a Jain.” “What’s that?” Adam whispered, fixing his hat to pull all the way over his mop of hair. “It’s a religion... She like, believes everything has a soul. I think it’s sweet, if you ask me.” The girl continued. “I mean, she wouldn’t step on an ant if it was in her way to get to class.” “Don’t you think that’s a little extreme?” “I guess, but it’s how she was raised. I’ve gone to school with her for a few years now, and she just keeps to her own business.” Liona sighed, leaning back and straightening out her skirt. “I don’t see what the problem is. I mean, I’d do it too, if it didn’t mean I had to be a crazy vegetarian-vegan thing or whatever.” As Liona finished, the girl Callie began to speak again. “I don’t care who you are; a person is a person, and whatever we choose to do with our lives shouldn’t matter to anyone else. That’s why I decided to be a part of the LGBT Alliance.” She looked down and smiled. “Thank you.” Slight clapping ensued, and the twenty five, maybe thirty or so students who had gathered in the room slowly began to disperse toward their own separate classes. As the three weaved through the small crowd, Adam spoke up. “Tony, you were uncharacteristically quiet in there.” He mused. “Was I?” The elder noted, averted the other two’s gazes as his eyes followed a scampering head in the crowd. The head in question, of course, belongs to the girl Callie Moore, who was rushing toward her locker in hopes she’d make English on time ''for once. ''But as she stood at the end of the hallway quietly, she saw a boy pinned up to her locker, seeming to have an altercation with-- ''Aiden Fox? “Does this kid know what he’s doing?!” ''She thought, paralyzed in her place, hoping none of the group would notice her. She only overheard a slight bit of what Aiden said, but she knew exactly what he was talking about. “...was in the hospital for weeks...” Callie ''clearly ''remembered when that’d happened back when Aiden didn’t even attend their school; when he came in to Como Park, however, things had just gotten worse. Then, the group of bullies, including Aiden, left the other boy at Callie’s locker, the latter obviously shaken, and headed in the opposite direction. Callie thought for a moment, then decided that she ''needed ''to get to English ''on time ''today. As she approached the boy, who was still frozen right by her locker, she recognized that he also was in her English class. She patted him gently on the shoulder, and the boy snapped out of his trance, rubbing his neck caringly. “I’m sorry...” He muttered, taking a step away from the locker. “It’s fine.” Callie said as she twisted the lock a few times, pulling the metal door open. “You’re in my English class... Ms. Dawes, right?” He nodded. “I’m Callie.” She held out her hand. The spoken to took it as she girl shook. “Eli.” “I saw what happened with Aiden... I’m sorry I didn’t do anything.” She said. “Are... Are you going to fight him?” “Of course I’m going to--” “You can’t! Violence just piles onto more and more violence until we all end up dead!” “You say that just like Clare, but neither of you get it! I’m not a coward.” She let out a huff of air, finally pulling her notebooks out of the locker. “But I’m assuming you’re smart. If it’s not you, it’ll be someone else. And he’ll just continue--as he always has. You can stop it, Eli.” She slammed the locker shut. “Listen, you may not know me from a hole in the wall, but I know people like you; it didn’t get them anywhere, and look; he’s still here. Just... Just think about it.” The bell vibrated through the halls. Jumping slightly at the noise, Callie turned on her heels and headed to the classroom. And that was the sequence of events that led Aiden Fox to wait outside of The Dot for an Eli Goldsworthy that would not show up. '''A/N: So? Tell me some pairings you’re shipping now! Any ideas anyone has are GREATLY APPRECIATED! <3 Review, please! ' Category:Blog posts